Low light image capture traditionally presents challenges in producing images without excessive blurring or noise. Settings on a digital camera can typically be adjusted to compensate for low light conditions. In a digital camera, individual image sensors corresponding to pixels in an output image receive light over a predetermined exposure time (also called integration time). The exposure setting of an image sensor is typically the duration of time which light is sampled by individual pixel(s) in the image sensor. An analog gain is typically implemented through a circuit that amplifies the analog signal from a sensor before it is converted to a digital signal and processed. The exposure and gain settings on image sensors in the camera are particularly relevant in low light conditions, as increases in exposure and gain generally increase the voltage level of a pixel and thereby its apparent brightness. Under low light conditions the use of a longer exposure time can provide a brighter image but may result in motion blur, where moving objects in the scene are blurred because of movement over the time that light associated with those objects is being received by the camera. Increasing the gain can also provide a brighter image but can result in amplified noise artifacts.